What a Small World
by BrokenCeilingFan
Summary: In the complex lives of four women, their experiences in Love, Fate, and the outcome of their Future are intertwined. This story puts a twist on the classic love story, adding drama, humour, and so much more. Enjoy!
1. Morning Sunshine

_I am standing in the rain, waiting. Where is the man of my dreams that I have been waiting for? I told him to be here. Why is my heart beating so quickly? Am I scared he won't show up? This trembling that I feel won't cease, but it feels right. That somehow, I'm not the only one here with this feeling. _

_I stand there in the rain, like a wet, soggy mop. Yuck… _

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!" _Ugh, fuck… my alarm clock._

_Damn, who is rumpling my blanket. I don't want to wake up-let me finish my dream!_

From the eyes of an onlooker, picture an Asian woman in ducky pajamas, standing on the bed, attempting to pry away the blankets, sheet by sheet. On the other hand, inside the heap of pillows, blankets, toys, etc., a small little pink haired woman is hiding under her covers, refusing to come to terms with the fact that-

"IT IS MORNING, SAKURA! GET IT?! WAKEY-WAKEY!" The woman with the buns finally screams.

"Geez… Get off of me!" The green eyed gem retorts. _Aww, I forgot my dream… _

Finally AND eventually, it is 11:00 am. Time for work… Work that pays for the bills… Especially the house… That needs to be remodeled…

But…

"I'm off to my internship!" A lady with lavender hair hollers from the bottom of the stairs. She enjoys cooking; as a hobby, and almost as a JOB. But she is young… Hinata here is only 19, and amongst the select few candidates for the National Culinary School for the Talented. As one of the top ranking students, she has the chance to win $3,000; enough to keep away the loan sharks from the house. Hence, her working at the local Top Ramen shop is necessary until that scholarship is won.

"Uh-huh…" Tenten mutters, reading out of a newspaper. This woman is rich but she refuses to accept the inheritance. Her business stature allows her to live a luxurious life yet she is only a teacher. Her attitude towards children is a bit rough, even though they love her. Her physique makes any man think of her as the perfect woman. Her parents wish she would consider marriage because she is at her prime, at age 20. However, she is much more humble compared to their expectations.

"See you later!" A woman in bright neon clothes, with the latest fashion replies. This is Sakura. Unlike the old days, she has thrown away Sasuke, family, practically EVERYTHING for her new found dream. She wants to be a Star. Just recently moved from her small, quaint little home town, she joined her friends here, who are each on a mission to reach their dreams.

"Good Morning!" Another snazzy woman appears, with bright sunglasses, and a sundress. She is wearing her work uniform as a café cashier. And a flower shop personnel. Her two shifts make up for the others who don't have an income yet. She doesn't mind the hard work, she does other odd jobs too, but they are always respectable. She loves her friends, but she aspires to be a fashion designer…

These are the four women living in 3433 Flower Lane. It is on the border between the dingy part of town and the rich side. They go off to pursue their careers each day… Out into the world.


	2. Crowded Monstrosity P1

Crowded Monstrosity

"Ack!" Sakura screamed as her profession awarded her with the unexpected. With a huff, she stomped away from the set and straight to the bathroom. Her face was covered in gooey green slime and she could not help but feel disgusted…

_I can't believe I took this nasty job… Why did my agent sign me up for this gig??? Does he hate me or something? Ugh… Note to Sakura: Find a new agent. Why ME?? *Pain and agony*_

_Bathroom _

".God. Can you believe that girl? She is WAY lucky to even BE HERE. I mean, doesn't she know that a newbie shouldn't expect REAL WORK… I mean, what a pretentious bitch, storming away like that…"

"I know. Gawd. Who cares if some guy is spitting on your face… I mean, he is HAWT! I don't mind some rain!"

_Excuse me?! ME? I AM A PRETENTIOUS BITCH? He was fucking grabbing my ass, and his face.. EW, acne, boogers, spit… Oh, you wait and see. When I become famous, you will be on my DEATH LIST! Hehehe… :D _

"But you know what makes this day SO much better?"

"What?"

"The manager from Nine Tailed Records is coming to watch today, and like, all the Stars are signed to his label; you know?"

"Good. This is my chance to shine!"

"As if-"

SLAM-WHIP-BAM!

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Sakura quickly recited. Her face was so solemn and sad… "Please forgive me then. If you will excuse me, I'll be on my way." She formally bowed her head.

"Uhh-"

_Ha! Serves them right. Stand and deliver… The whole package. But who were they talking about…_

"Woah. Steady there girl." A man in a business suit said with his hands up.

"I'm not a horse, dammit. Now if you will excuse me, I'll be leaving now-"

"You aren't excused." He pointedly responded. He was blocking her exit.

"Sorry." She replied through gritted teeth and pushed back his muscular arms. However, her stick skinny arms weren't strong enough; they barely even dented his toned body. She looked up. "Woah."

"Hi." A blonde man smiled with the smile of a heartbreaker. He was definitely a 10.


	3. Crowded Monstrosity P2

**Review.**

Crowded Monstrosity

_Who is he??? HE IS SO HOT… IS MY MOUTH WATERING??? Oh no, how's my hair? Ahhhhh! Note to self: Thank agent PROFUSELY_

"Uh-Hi." Sakura nervously giggled.

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Well I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you."

_WHAT???!! __THE NARUTO UZUMAKI??!!! __Woah, there…Thank agent with basket of flowers AND chocolates._

"I'm… uh… Sakura. Sakura Haruno… hehe… What a surprise to see you here." _Oh god, we are both headed for the elevator…_

"Well, believe it… or not but I'm producing this video." He didn't seem to notice Sakura's hesitation and uncomfortableness. The young man looked stunning with his piercing blue eyes, nice, easygoing grin, and a toned body- you could just tell by the way his suit fit him.

Beep!

"Alright, this is my stop… maybe we can meet up later for lunch, huh?" Naruto was so oblivious to the many jealous fan girl crowds that were starting to form.

"Uh- yea! Sounds great!"

Noon, Lunch Time.

_Hmm, he's not here… Man, I knew it should have been out of courtesy… Sheesh, I'm such a loser… Oh well,I guess I'll eat with the Mega-bitches…_

However, Sakura found herself walking to a lone table- She couldn't stand even seeing their faces… Taking out her bento box, she helped herself to big portion of the food… Stuffing as much of it as she could into her small mouth. A shadow loomed over her as she was eating.

"You know- I can't see what I'm eating because of you." She lashed out.

"Sorry, heh, my bad…" There stood Naruto with two lunch trays in his hands. "I'm late, I know… But every time I see you, you are always angry. It's like you are filled with bad news. Like inside, you are a monster and I am the key to opening up that scary beast within you… ha"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "It's not that I mean to be like that… You just catch me at the wrong times… "

"It's fine. I like how honest you are with me." His smile was so sincere.

"Uh-thanks… hehe."

"Let's see… I think we got off on the wrong foot… Why don't we meet up another time and really get to know each other. "

"Yea, I'd like that."

A Week Later

Ring-a-ding-ding!

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"Hey sweetie! Dinner at my house, 7:00. Don't be late!" End call.

_Is it me or was it ever since Sakura and I started going out that she has become more aggressive… I guess this is her true nature… Oh well, she still has her cute little charms._

Din-Din

"Welcome!" Sakura chimed with a cheery expression. The house was so clean and her efforts paid off. The house, though not modern, had the perfect atmosphere. The rooms were a rustic white with a homey interior design. Since she wasn't a very good cook, she had Hinata help her fix something up.

"Hey. I'm freezing…" A quick kiss on the lips was shared as he entered into the toasty house.

Over dinner they talked and talked about pets, animals, music, friends, etc. It was wonderful. The food was absolutely splendid.

"That pot roast was great. What did you put into it? Especially the garnish, it looked and tasted amazing!"

"Uh… Actually-"

"And the sauce, my words can't even describe how much I enjoyed it."

"You know-"

"I felt as if you're whole heart was put in to making all these-"

"OKAY. YOU KNOW WHAT?! .FINISH. SPEAKING." Damn_, never saw that coming… We were supposed to be in love._ Sakura straightened herself up. "I am going to be honest with you. I can't cook. I didn't cook this. My friend Hinata did." She sighed.

"Uh, it's okay. Tell her I liked it." Naruto responded with uncertainty. He didn't understand why Sakura had to explode like that…

"Well, if you want to meet her, she is in the kitchen."

"Actually, uh I have a-"

"Just wait one sec!"

"Sakura!" She was already gone.

Five minutes later.

"Uh- I don't really want to intrude your evening…" Hinata murmured.

"No, no, it's fine. Right, Naruto?" Sakura reassured.

"Not really." Naruto muttered under his breath. "Hi, I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Believe it." He stated with a sarcastic grin.

"Well this is Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Believe that." Sakura retorted. _God, when did she become so prissy and a control freak…._

"Thanks Sakura. Well like she said, I'm Hinata; your chef for tonight…" She reached out to shake his hand. Instead, an awkward nod ensued because their timings were really off.

"I like, uh, your food." Naruto simply stated.

"Now come on Naruto, that is NOT what you told me. What about the sauce, and the roast, and the soup, and the garnish, and that stuff?! BE DESCRIPTIVE!" _Damn, what happened to the innocent Sakura I KNEW AND LOVED?!_

"It's all right Sakura. I think I got the message." Hinata was inching towards the door.

"You should join us. We were just about to-"

"No." Hinata and Naruto instantly stated simultaneously

"Eh, okay… if that is what you both really want. Sheesh, you two are like soul-mates, ha… C'mon sweetie. I need to buy some tampons." Sakura tapped her feet impatiently. _Woah, am I whipped… . NO. NOOO. NOOOOOOOO. Naruto Uzumaki is NOT WHIPPED._

"Actually, I have an errand to run. Sorry but thanks for the wonderful dinner, really." And with a quick kiss he was out of the house.

The air outside was cold. And refreshing.


	4. Crossroad

Crossroads.

_Brinnnngggggg!_

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, what's up?" Sakura was on her way home.

"I've got a job offer asking for your voice. Isn't that great?"

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I'm gonna be a singer! Come over later to celebrate!"

"Sure, but the thing is, it's starting in thirty minutes at the Studio, so-"

"I'm on my way." She was running to catch a taxi.

Finally, Sakura arrived in front of the brick red music studio. She stared at the two-story building, ready to finally have her dreams come true. This was her big break. She reached to open the door.

BAM!

She was too late.

"Ahh!" Sakura bellowed in pain, cradling her now throbbing head. It was going to leave a bruise, the purple-blue veiny kind. Ouch. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"I didn't see you. You were in my way anyways." A low masculine voice answered.

"That. Is. A. Glass. Door. And you couldn't see me?! Are you blind?" Sakura growled.

"You still have pink hair." He stated. She looked up.

"… Sasuke."

"It's been a long time, Sakura."

To be honest to all the readers out there, Sakura never REALLY got over him. She just focused on herself more because she realized that Sasuke was gone. You know, like they wouldn't be seeing each other again… But, she never expected THIS to be happening. Especially at a time like this.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Recording, you?" He seemed amused at the situation.

"What do you mean recording?"

"Me and my band were finishing up our record."

"Huh?"

"The Snakes."

"The Snakes? The Snakes… the Snakes… Hmm, that's not very familiar…"

Sakura was extremely puzzled. She hadn't been really aware of other musicians out in the world now that she thought about it. She practically didn't see much other than her aspirations to become a singer and her friends… and Naruto, I suppose. Anyways, she barely heard of the band, the Snakes.

"Look." He pointed at a billboard ad. "See? Up there. That's my band."

"Uh-"

"Here, c'mon. Let's go, I'll show you the CD that was just released." He grabbed her wrist but she pulled away.

"Wait, where are we going? I have a job here. I can't go." She insisted that it was important.

Soon, a group of teenage girls appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Sasuke! Over here!" A squeaky adolescent voice piped.

"Huh?" He turned.

_Flash!_

Sasuke seemed dazed for a moment. Then, he sent this super smotheringly friendly smile that completely blew away the girls. "Hey." His grin turned into a mysterious smirk.

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to faint." One of the girls dramartically wailed. A crowd was starting to form around them. Murmurs were going around, saying that "this is the lead singer from that new band. I heard they were good."

Sakura, feeling out of place, said "I think I'm going to be late."

Noticing her presence, one of the fans asked, "Are you his girlfriend?"

The murmurs increased; they were ready to listen to whatever Sakura had to say.

"No, he's just a-"

"Friend." Sasuke cut in. He started walking off to draw away the spectators. "Meet me at the Fates café once you're finished, alright?" He whispered into her ear.

"Actually, I have to have dinner with…" But he was already gone. "… my boyfriend."

It turned out that the music was a duet with a hot superstar and would be the perfect stepping stone for her future career. But her head was muddled with the conflict of whether to meet up with Sasuke or to spend time with Naruto. She couldn't believe this decision was so hard because obviously Naruto was faithful to her and they had a great relationship going on. But she was curious as to what Sasuke had to say; Was it something important? Eventually, Sakura made her decision.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I'm sorry, but this number is busy at the moment. Please try again later. Thank you. At the tone, please leave a message. Beep._

"Hey sweetie. This is Sakura. Umm, I'm going to be a little late to dinner so, uh, sorry. Something came up with the… recording. Okay, well, uh, see you soon."

**Review.**


	5. Is it Love?

**Is it Love?**

Ding-dong! Ding-dong!

"Hi, uh, Naruto, right?" Hinata answered the door.

"Yup. You got it. Is Sakura in yet?"

"Not yet."

"Oh, well, uh, sorry for bothering you- I'm gonna-"

"Actually, I was just finishing up dinner. You can stay and wait for her if you'd like."

Naruto's face brightened up. "Really? Cool, okay. Whatcha cooking?" He sniffed the air.

"Vegetarian Casserole. Vegetarian soup. Fruit salad." Hinata smiled.

"Is today No Meat Day or something?"

"Uh, no. Not really; I don't think."

"Well then why isn't there any meat?"

"Because I'm cooking my meal…"

"And?"

"I'm a vegetarian, Naruto."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Well, ah, smells good." Naruto sheepishly grinned.

"Ha-ha. I bet you were expecting another pot roast like last time. You know, I only cooked that because Sakura asked me to."

"Well, isn't she coming back soon?!"

"Yea, something kept her busy." Hinata carefully worded. She received a call earlier to keep Naruto busy until Sakura arrived for unknown reasons.

"I think she is recording a new song or something."

"Try some of the soup." Hinata murmured as she practically shoved the spoon into his mouth.

"Mmmm…" Naruto was blown away by the taste.

"Yup." Hinata turned away humming, facing the counter where she started dicing more vegetables.

"Do you need help?" Naruto offered.

"Yea, can you help me chop some of these herbs?"

"No problem."

Hinata was surprised by Naruto's cooking abilities because he seemed like a work-a-holic-type but then again, Sakura wouldn't go for a guy like that. The two practically synchronized in the kitchen, there were no bumps, mishaps; it all flowed so naturally that it made you think… think about their relationship…

Finally, Naruto interrupted the peaceful silence with "I'm, uh, done with this."

"Oh, okay. Let me just finish this up and then we can move on to desert." Hinata responded while gently throwing in bursts of color and flavor into the casserole.

"All right. Let's make some fruit salad!" Naruto yelled while pumping his fist into the air energetically.

"About that…" Hinata murmured. "We are a bit low on fruit…"

"What?" Naruto asked. "I can't hear you."

"Uh, you, um, we, don't really, uh, have , uh fruit, for the, umm, two of us..." She stammered.

"HINATA. I. CAN'T. UNDERSTAND. YOU. How about you E-NUN-CI-ATE." Naruto shouted, quite angry if I must say so myself.

"There isn't enough dessert for me and you."

"What?"

"Well, it was suppose to be a couple's meal, you know? Like Sakura and you sharing a bowl of fruit? But she isn't really here right now. And we aren't a couple so it-"

"It's all right. Sheesh, that's all you were worrying about? C'mon Hinata, friends share food too, right?"

"Yea, I guess.."

The two prepared the desert... AND FINALLY, the table was set and din din was served! (YAY!) It was normal, day to day small talk until desert... When it came down to the last piece of fruit...

"You can have it, Naruto."

"No, no.. Ladies first right?"

"But you're the guest in this house."

"Still, as the guest, I insist that you eat it."

"Okay, you sure?"

"Yeah, of course."

Just as the fruit was beginning to slide into Hinata's petite mouth, "Hey, I'm a little thirsty. Can I eat it?"

Hinata's eyes BULGED. She took the uneaten fruit out of her almost closed mouth. "But you said I could eat it."

"Yea, but then I realized, that as the guest in this house, I should have the last bite."

"Then what about ladies first?" Hinata retorted.

"Actually, I was just being polite. So if-"

"No-" Hinata sprang out of her chair and ran into the kitchen. Naruto soon followed and together they played a game of cat and mouse for a good few minutes.

Eventually, Naruto caught one of Hinata's legs as she was running up the stairs and the fruit almost fell out of her spoon before she ate it... Naruto jokingly pushed her to the ground and they were rolling around in laughter together, each enjoying the other's company. As the laughter died down, Hinata opened her mouth to signal that she had eaten all the fruit.

"I can still smell it." Naruto teased.

"Well, I can still taste it." Hinata stuck out her tongue.

And in that instant, they found themselves on top of each other. Naruto's face came down and slowly, hesitantly, they kissed. One sweet and simple kiss.

"I like pineapple." Naruto nodded, unable to say more.

"I'M HOME!" A female voice screeched.

Oh, no.


End file.
